fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Reinhardt
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Olwen (Sister) |game =Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 17A: Leonster's Gate or Chapter 22: Across the River |class =Mage Knight |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Kentaro Tone English Christopher Corey Smith }} Reinhardt is an enemy character from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. Said to be the second coming of the Crusader Thrud, he is the leader of the Gelben Ritter in the Friege army and has been Ishtar's personal guardian since childhood. He is also the older brother of Olwen, who initially admires him. Kempf despises him out of envy and views him as a rival. Profile Reinhardt first appears at Ishtar's side when she arrives in Leonster to ask Bishop Saias to aid Prince Julius, who has fallen ill. In Chapter 21x, Julius reveals that he has noticed Reinhardt's romantic feelings for Ishtar, and out of jealousy, he orders her to remove him from his position. In the following chapter, Reinhardt speaks with Saias, who mentions Olwen's defection to Leif's army. He is certain that Olwen is being manipulated until Saias states that she has found her own path in life. Afterwards, he leads the Gelben Ritter into a battle against the Liberation Army at the Great River of Thracia. If Olwen speaks to Reinhardt during the chapter, he attempts to persuade her to leave the Liberation Army, but to no avail. As a parting gift, he gives Olwen the Blessed Sword, which was in turn given to him by Ishtar. He is then killed or captured by Leif's army after combat. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Stats Strategy In terms of one-on-one combat, Reinhardt is probably the strongest boss in the game. He has four powerful skills, a Dire Thunder tome, a Meisterschwert, five leadership stars, five movement stars, a PC of 2 (an utter rarity among bosses), and high stats to boot. If you have been using Olwen with the Vantage + Dire Thunder combo, Reinhardt has that too, but he is stronger than her thanks to his skills. Reinhardt will not attack his sister Olwen, so first have her talk to Reinhardt to obtain the Blessed Sword. After this, based on Olwen's stats, she could potentially defeat Reinhardt by herself. If not, it is advisable to inflict Reinhardt with some kind of stat condition (have the status inflicter be boosted by the Magic Up Staff or Pure Water) and finish him off. Because Cowen possesses a Berserk, the player should have access to status conditions so long as Tina has enough magic to steal it after receiving a magic boost. A berserked Reinhardt could theoretically destroy his entire battalion and even capture Cowen. When and if he is defeated, usually as a result of ballista shots, what remains of his squadron will leave the field . If neither option is suitable, you should boost Tina's magic with a Magic Up Staff and have her steal his Dire Thunder so you can finish him off with ranged attacks. Another option is to put Mareeta in range to attack him with Mareeta's Sword. Since it has Nihil, it will disable his skills. Another way to weaken him is to use a character with no weapons or items to act as bait for Reinhardt. Reinhardt will capture them which will lower his stats, allowing him to be defeated easier. However, this risks losing a unit if Reinhardt manages to escape. Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Thunder's Fist :''Formidable and admired mage knight in Friege's army. Ever ready to lend an ear to his younger sister, Olwen. Appears in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. Base Stats Rarity: Tome |Skill= Thoron Rising Thunder }} Tome |Skill= Dire Thunder Rising Thunder }} Skills 'Weapons' 'Special' 'Passive' Overall 'Base Set' As the first orb summoned Blue Mage Cavalry unit alongside his sister Olwen, Reinhardt boasts outstanding mobility and incredible range due to being a mage, making him exceptional for approaching foes and attacking from a distance. The duo serve the same purpose, utilizing Dire Thunder, a powerful Legendary Blue Tome that attacks like a Brave Weapon. However, Reinhardt uses it to better effect thanks to his better Atk stat and distribution of his speed to other stats, making him a powerful Player turn character that does not mind losing more of his already low speed that already allows most units to double him. Reinhardt comes with Blazing Thunder, a moderately powerful AOE special attack, but overall would rather have raw attack boosts to obliterate his enemies. He runs Vantage, which has its uses, but unfortunately Dire Thunder does not keep its effects in the enemy turn, thus he can use it only to finish off a target he failed to deal with and is weak enough to use it. Finally he has Goad Cavalry, a great supportive option if placing him on a Horse team. Due to his ease of access since he can be pulled at 4-Star while his sister is 5 Star exclusive, Reinhardt is a fairly common unit found in Arenas and is a top tier character as a result. 'Counters' Reinhardt is much more easily dispatched on the enemy turn by most direct fighters since he cannot counter attack him. His low speed mean that a majority of characters can double him if they either survive his onslaught or get to him first and his average Def and Res means that many hyper offensive characters and strong characters can double him. Defensive turn green units like Fae, Deirdre, and Winter Lissa easily take care of him, even when he tries to take advantage of his strengths. High resistance units also can weather his attacks and retaliate strongly. Felicia is a good example of a hard Reinhardt counter in this regard. Finally, as a Cavalry, most units with Cavalry slaying weapons like Female Robin, Micaiah, and Ursula. 'Skill Inheritance Options' First and foremost Death Blow is an absolute must for Dire Thunder Reinhardt to maximize his player turn damage. A +Atk IV Reinhardt with Death Blow can reach a base attack of 50 that has the brave Effect, leaving few units who can survive that much raw damage. Luna is an overall better attacking skill for Reinhardt as his attacks quickly charge it, letting him dispatch foes quicker. However, Moonbow can be used especially in conjunction with Quickened Pulse for his seal to allow his first round of combat to activate it. Lancebreaker is a solid Skill B to expand his target options, though he needs to be mindful of Berkut's Lance wielding enemies. If willing to sacrifice a Spring Catria for Chill Resistance to weaken certain targets, though its preference of targeting the unit with the highest Res may lead to awkward situations where it is debuffing the one character that will kill him even with it. Hone Cavalry can substitute Goad Cavalry to assist cavalry allies with its stat increase without them needing to stick to him. Finally, Reposition is his best support skill for unit placement manipulation. |-|World of Thracia= ;Thunder's Sword :' Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Sword |Skill= Meisterschwert Pavise }} Skills '''Weapons 'Special' 'Passive' Description ;Thunder's Sword :A formidable mage knight in Friege's army and Olwen's older brother. He was defeated by Prince Leif. Appears in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. Base Stats Skills Weapon Special Passive Quotes ''Thracia 776'' ''Heroes'' :Reinhardt/Heroes Quotes Trivia * Reinhardt shares his English voice actor, Christopher Corey Smith, with multiple characters from different games: **From Fire Emblem Awakening, he shares his voice with Yarne. **From Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, he shares his voice with Slayde. **From Fire Emblem Heroes, he shares his voice with Legion and Seth. Gallery File:Reinhardt Heroes.png|Artwork of Reinhardt from Fire Emblem Heroes by cuboon. File:Reinhardt Fight.png|Artwork of Reinhardt from Fire Emblem Heroes by cuboon. File:Reinhardt Skill.png|Artwork of Reinhardt from Fire Emblem Heroes by cuboon. File:Reinhardt Damaged.png|Artwork of Reinhardt from Fire Emblem Heroes by cuboon. File:Reinhardt (Thunder's Sword) Heroes.png|Artwork of Reinhardt (Thunder's Sword) from Fire Emblem Heroes by cuboon. File:Reinhardt (Thunder's Sword) Attack.png|Artwork of Reinhardt (Thunder's Sword) from Fire Emblem Heroes by cuboon. File:Reinhardt (Thunder's Sword) Special.png|Artwork of Reinhardt (Thunder's Sword) from Fire Emblem Heroes by cuboon. File:Reinhardt (Thunder's Sword) Damaged.png|Artwork of Reinhardt (Thunder's Sword) from Fire Emblem Heroes by cuboon. File: Reinhardt (TCG Artwork).png|Official Artwork from the TCG. File:Reinhardt card.jpg|Reinhardt as he appears in the TCG File:Reinhardt TCG.jpg|Another Reinhardt card. File:ReinhardtFE5.png|Reinhardt's portrait in Thracia 776. File:Portrait Reinhardt Thunder's Sword Heroes.png|Reinhardt (Thunder's Sword) Portrait from Fire Emblem Heroes. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters